Shining Fox (DISCONTINUED)
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS A LOT OF MATURE CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. This is a short, two/three chapter story about Tails meeting Fiona, who is a bit like a slut but not an actual one, it's just that she has a lot of sex and now... it's Tails' turn! Enjoy this collection of pretty long lemons and sexy flirtationships while you can, because if you don't like it, don't read it. ;) R&R!


**Tails: Wait, wait, WAIT! How old am I?!  
Me: You're 21.  
Fiona: What about me?  
Me: Twenty. You're a bit slutty but you're not really an actual whore.  
Fiona: Hehe... *rubs neck*  
Me: Whatever horny couple, let's get started!**

* * *

Tails was walking through the beach one day, minding his own business. Nothing special happened, because Sonic was out, Knuckles was back on Angel Island, Amy was with Sonic, and so on. Lucky for Tails, something special did happen EVENTUALLY... but it wasn't what he expected.

Tails was not in a good mood that day, so he found a beach chair and sat down on it to sunbathe. He put on some sunglasses and let himself drift off to sleep, until something shadowed over his view...

"Excuse me, do you-"  
"Yes?" a sweet voice interrupted.

Tails took off his glasses and gazed in awe at the beauty of the gorgeous fox vixen that stood before him.  
"Hi..." he muttered, trying to catch his breath. His heart was pounding... and he was getting... hard...  
"So sorry to interrupt, but you're sitting on something of mine," she grinned. Tails noticed she was blushing and rolled over. The wet foxgirl next to him picked up... her panties?!

She noticed Tails' mad blush, although she didn't notice the massive erection he was covering.  
"Why didn't you have your panties on?" Tails blurted out.  
"I like to feel free when I'm surfing. Let the water take me for its own, I like to feel the cool breeze of the air when surfing on tidal waves too. I also like feeling the water inside me down there..." she winked seductively at Tails, who got back on the chair, still covering up his boner.  
"Don't worry! I'm not shy to talk about my special parts!" she winked again.  
"I'm sorry to be so awkward, but it's just that you're the most gorgeous vixen I've ever seen, and you also like talking about... your you-know-what..." Tails choked. She giggled.  
"You can say it, and stare all you like before I put these on. All the guys stare anyways. I'm proud of my body and I'm not afraid to show it," she grinned, looking even more seductive than before. Tails decided to take the advice because he couldn't stop staring anyways. He eyed her completely naked body all over. She was soaking wet, and that made her look even more attractive. First Tails looked at her slender figure, which shone brightly in the sunlight. Then he started staring at her enormous, bouncy breasts. Gosh, were they bigger than Rouge's?! Finally, he was watching her thighs. She blushed madly. Tails leaned forward to get a better look, and smiled at her flower. It was wetter than anywhere else, and was very, VERY pretty. She giggled and put her panties on.  
"You boys are all the same. The girls call me a slut but I'm not! I had a lot of boyfriends, most of them just wanted to bang me, but the ones who were genuine turned out to be roses with thorns. Are you like that?" She smirked.  
"No! If I had sex with you it would be meaningful!" Tails laughed, then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth. He didn't realise what he just said...

Fiona giggled and blushed.  
"Well, I'll see you around cutie..." she flirted.  
"I'll see you around, hottie..." he flirted back, then covered his mouth again. He watched Fiona put her very revealing bra on and walk away. Then he grinned to himself.  
"Jeez, she's the sexiest girl I ever met! Oooh... I only just met her and I already want her so bad..." he thought.

Later that afternoon, Tails booked a room for two (because he hated single beds and preferred to sleep in larger beds) in the local hotel and went upstairs. Boy was he going to have a surprise.

When he opened the door, he saw the one thing he wouldn't expect in a million years. Fiona, the girl he met earlier, was lying on the bed, wearing only a zipped-up cardigan and hot, red panties.

"Hey Tails..." she said seductively. Getting off the bed and walking up to Tails. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, shutting the door and roughly grinding her body against his. Tails felt his massive erection coming back, and this time Fiona felt it too. She stared down and grinned, considering about saving 'it' for later. She wiggled her index finger at Tails, just then, signalling for him to follow her to bed. She tucked herself under the covers and waited for Tails to come. When he did, Fiona unzipped her cardigan, flashed her giant breasts in his face, and let him 'begin'... He leaned forward and let his hands slither up from her thighs to her breasts, and he started squeezing them. He played with them for a long time, earning plenty of sexy moans from Fiona. Finally, he started licking her breasts, mainly her nipples, and started sucking on the rest of them. He took turns sucking one breast at a time while playing with another. Fiona was now moaning very loudly. Finally, Tails had had enough, and practically ripped off her panties, making her giggle seductively. He shifted down so his face was just above her drenched pussy, and began rapidly licking it and sucking on it. Eventually, he started eating her out, Fiona moaned louder and louder every time he swirled his tongue around her womanhood.

After a while, Fiona had had enough pleasure, so she forced Tails into a 69 position, and he started rubbing her pussy. She gazed at his amazing size...

8 Inches long, 6 inches thick...

Immediately, she began rubbing it, already noticing some precum that was slowly squirting out of his enormous penis. She began licking it off, earning incredibly loud moans from Tails, and then she deepthroated him and sucked with all her might! Bobbing her head rapidly up and down. Tails was overjoyed, and tried to counteract the pleasure by licking her pussy as fast as he possibly could. Fiona grinned as he did this... and then...

They both orgasmed inside each other. Tails swallowing most of it and accidently letting a few drips go on his muzzle, while Fiona managed to eat every last bit!

"You taste like honey and strawberries sweetheart..." she grinned seductively once again.  
"I never remembered to ask, what's your name?" he panted, trying to lick off the last drip of her cum.  
"Fiona, Fiona Fox," she panted. Then she pushed Tails over and lay on top of him. Of course, this was Tails' first time, so he was a bit nervous, but they both knew that Fiona was a professional, as she had been boned by so many guys, and each time she got better... and more horny...

She positioned herself and Tails got ready for the main event. Fiona, after a moment or two of relaxation, roughly pressed herself down on Tails' elongated dick. Pounding him with all her might, they both moaned excitedly.

"Oh Tails..." she moaned.  
"Fiona... you feel amazing..." he moaned back.  
"You are by far the best sex lord I ever met!" she groaned again, bouncing up and down as hard as she possibly could on Tails' huge cock.

Finally, Tails got bored, so he moved his crotch out the way and pushed Fiona onto her belly. Now it was Tails' turn to dominate. He thrust his dick hard into her, going all the way the very first time! Fiona grinned and let him lift up her legs so he could go to the end. Then he thrust in and out faster than Sonic's average running pace. In and out, in and out, in and out, in and throw! Fiona pushed Tails off and turned round revealing herself to Tails a second time. She pulled her legs so far apart it looks like her wide vagina was about to split! Tails thrust roughly into her and pounced on her too, pounding her with all his might, getting back at her for pounding him with her wide-open pussy. Finally, Fiona let out a squeal.

"TAILS! I'M GONNA CUM!" she cried.  
"ME TOO!" Tails yelled, and they both let out their seminal fluids inside each other, collapsing onto the bed, Tails was still inside of her, though they were too sexually-satisfied and exhausted to care, Tails rolled over so they were both on their sides, but he didn't take his still erect penis out of her for some reason.

"Don't worry, I've got the pills. Tails, that was by far the best sex I ever had! You're amazing!" she said, kissing him on the lips.  
"Likewise... goodnight Fiona, the sexiest fox I ever met, I love you..." he said, falling to sleep straight away.  
"You too Tails... love you..." she said, drifting off too. They both fell asleep in each other's arms, with Tails still inside her.

* * *

 **Tails: Wtf was that?!  
Me: Basically Fiona likes showing off her private parts, you admire her for that and get to have your first time!  
Fiona: Why do I have to be a slut?!  
Me: You're not, you're just the horniest fox in all of the Sonic series.  
Tails: LOL  
Fiona: Screw you.  
Me: See ya next chapter!**


End file.
